Hands Fall Together
by Lunatic Lisa LL
Summary: Ryou and Bakura's little song-fic adventure a little Yaio but not much it's about how they find a truce. if you a Yami Bakura fan or A Bakura fan i would read


Argh! I can't get this song out of my head! So I just had to try a song fic. A/N: this is my first song fic I've ever done so don't kill me if it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Yu-gi-oh nope! And the song is "Hands Fall Together" By Kaston Griffin. And no script format (I think I'm getting good at it) And I use most English names so don't get mad because of that.  
  
And Bakura is Ryou. Yami Bakura is Bakura. But Ryou refers to Bakura as Yami. /Ryou to Bakura/ //Bakura to Ryou// ---Lyrics to Hands Fall Together--- Hands Fall Together By: Lunatic Lisa  
  
Bakura POV (point of view) "Ryou!" I heard myself Screaming "where the hell are you!?"  
  
It was late into the evening, almost dusk, well into winter and Ryou had apparently "ran" away from one of his Yami's "attitude adjustments." Bakura had worried that Ryou was trying to kill himself again or die of the cold because he obviously made no effort to take a jacket.  
  
"Ryou, I don't want to go back into darkness you have know idea what it's like"  
  
//Ryou!//  
  
---Talk to me.---  
  
---Can you listen to me, now.---  
  
---Do you understand ?---  
  
---Can you identify ?---  
  
/Wh-y do you care?/  
  
"I care?" "Why would I care?"  
  
"Damn him, he's giving me mixed thoughts!"  
  
//Because.//  
  
--- But it's as if you seem,---  
  
---To make a small effort.---  
  
---But you bend, ---  
  
---You're bending my mind.---  
  
/Why should you care, if I come back all you'll do is hurt me more!/  
  
//Ryou! Where are you?//  
  
  
  
  
  
---And you try.---  
  
---And you try.---  
  
---I can see you try to,--- ---Suffocate,---  
  
---And smother me.---  
  
---Covered so I can't breathe.---  
  
"Ryou all wanted was to have someone care for me" "Was that too much to ask?"  
  
//Ryou! Where are you? I order you to tell me NOW!!//  
  
/by th-e park/  
  
"He's shivering isn't he?"  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
"There he is that little. just wait till I get my hands on him!"  
  
There He was sitting on a bench.  
  
"Aibou!" "You're frozen!" I managed to say in shock.  
  
---[We]---  
  
---We collapse, [fall]---  
  
---Our weakened hands, [down]---  
  
---Fall together, at once abandoned. [We]---  
  
---They'll force you down, [fall]---  
  
---And strap you in. [down]---  
  
---Now we agree and understand.---  
  
"Lets get home" I said  
  
Grabbing Ryou and carrying him like a sack of potatoes we went home.  
  
Luckily Ryou's dad was out in Egypt on a dig because if he were home he would've had the shock of his life-someone who looks just like Ryou. I got Ryou in the house luckily not too many strange looks from the neighbors. I almost thought of slapping him but thought better of it. Then laid him on the couch  
  
"Wh-y?" said a weak Ryou who almost passed out because of the cold temperature he was in.  
  
--- Speak slowly---.  
  
---You gotta get it all out, now.---  
  
---What are you saying ?---  
  
"What!"  
  
"Look Ryou I'm sorry I. I didn't mean to hurt you" I heard myself letting all of that was bolted up inside me spill out.  
  
" I was afraid you where going to hurt me if I gave in to you." I was giving in big time.  
  
"You mean the old holder hurt you?" ask a surprised Ryou who had gotten in an up position.  
  
"I guess you could say that" was my answer.  
  
---Just remember we will always be here.---  
  
---Just in case you have been waiting.---  
  
---Waiting,---  
  
---To show us something,---  
  
"I'm sorry" Ryou just said plainly having a meaning to it.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"About your past."  
  
"Why are-  
  
Ryou who gave me a sympathetic hug cut me off of what I was saying.  
  
"I wanted you to be like Yami Yugi." Ryou said again plain out with nothing hiding in that sentence. ---Or give us some sign.---  
  
---As if you're gonna,--- ---Suffocate,---  
  
---A smothering.---  
  
---Covered so you can't breathe---  
  
"I wanted someone who cared." He said again  
  
"I'll give you one more chance to prove that to me"  
  
"Ryou ."  
  
"Just don't hurt me okay."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"I think you should get to sleep Ryou, I believe you have school it's only January" I told him.  
  
---[We]---  
  
---We collapse, [fall]---  
  
---Our weakened hands, [down]---  
  
---Fall together, at once abandoned. [We]---  
  
---They'll force you down, [fall]---  
  
---And strap you in. [down]---  
  
---Now we agree and understand.---  
  
"I still don't believe it!" I'm just sitting here downstairs thinking. "He gave me a second chance." "Gee can't wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Hey wake up Hariki." I was getting nervous "It's getting to late" I said desperately  
  
"Go away." was the answer I got.  
  
"Well don't blame me when your late for school and get a detention." I said amusedly  
  
"Holy!" he got up with a start "See you later Yami gotta get ready for school last day of the week" Clearly Ryou was to busy to notice it was only Friday and still had Saturday too. (Note: Japanese have school on Saturday)  
  
Time Jump -after school and Ryou's POV  
  
"Ryou you like to come over to the Turtle Game Shop today with Joey, Tristan, and Tea?" Ask Little Yugi  
  
"All right I'd love to but I got to check up on home first"  
  
"Okay, see you!"  
  
"Yami?" I asked as I entered my house. "Hmmm?" was the reply.  
  
"I know I feel stupid saying this but will you come with me to Yugi's?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please" I gave Yami cute puppy eyes he couldn't resist.  
  
"Oh all right" He said giving me a glare.  
  
I hugged him and we kissed not a friendship kiss but a love kiss. I never really took it upon me how much I did care for him until now anyways. He looked at me and I blushed.  
  
"All right you when lets go to Yugi's." He said to me.  
  
I smiled and I think I blushed again.  
  
--- Gently lure your submission. --- --- All the while the suspicion grows. --- --- So be sick of listening, --- --- Senile, old, and staggering. Naive youth.--- --- Pick us up when we fall down... ---  
  
"Hey Ryou." Smiled Yugi.  
  
"Hi" I said back in return.  
  
Seeing my Yami behind me, made Yugi jump back and get a scared look on his face.  
  
"It's okay Yugi, I've got everything sorted out." I reassured him.  
  
"Okay!" Yugi said.  
  
We where interrupted by Joey and Tristan who where in the living room with Joey yelling at Tristan. Which had the board game "clue" on the floor.  
  
"Calm down guys!" Tea said desperately.  
  
"But he cheated!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Who Makes rules?" Tristan shot back.  
  
"Tristan, Joey is right you can't move diagonally," said Yami Yugi.  
  
"But then I lose!" moaned Tristan.  
  
"And I win!" Joey said triumphantly.  
  
"Hi Bakura" Tea said noticing that me and Yugi and my Yami where standing there.  
  
"And Yami Bakura" she added.  
  
---[We]---  
  
---We collapse, [fall]---  
  
---Our weakened hands, [down]---  
  
---Fall together, at once abandoned. [We]---  
  
---They'll force you down, [fall]---  
  
---And strap you in. [down]---  
  
---Now we agree and understand.---  
  
"Hi" my Yami and me said together though you could here mine.  
  
"Worked things out I see tomb-robber" Yami Yugi said coldly  
  
"Yeah but that no excuse for me not to kick your ass!" Yami shot back.  
  
"All right guys drop the subject." Yugi said.  
  
I sighed in relief it's been too much of a change.  
  
"Yugi do you mind if I go I know I just came but that okay?" I asked  
  
"Sure." Yugi said  
  
We walked back to my house I really wanted to spend some time alone.  
  
"Thank you for getting me out of that loser place." Bakura said.  
  
I just laughed knowing he meant Yami Yugi.  
  
---[We]---  
  
---We collapse, [fall]---  
  
---Our weakened hands, [down]---  
  
---Fall together, at once abandoned. [We]---  
  
---They'll force you down, [fall]---  
  
---And strap you in. [down]---  
  
---Now we agree and understand.---  
  
"Now we agree and understand." We finished then kissed each other again I blushed.  
  
"Thank you Yami for understanding" I said  
  
"No Thank You for giving another chance" he said  
  
"Your Welcome" I joked.  
  
  
  
So what do you think was it bad or what? That was my first try and thanks for reading. I'm going to bed its 12:37pm 


End file.
